


Old Gods

by lexcellent_bisexual



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 09:47:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21116738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexcellent_bisexual/pseuds/lexcellent_bisexual





	Old Gods

I sit alone  
And let the Old Gods Whisper in my ear  
They tickle my neck  
With their fickle breath  
And rustle the leaves in the ground  
I lay in the Sun  
On this fine Afternoon  
And invite the Gods to me  
I let their Words soak in  
As I Sink into a Deep and Dreamless  
Sleep Eternal  
And let the undergrowth Consume me


End file.
